For example, in a conventional elevator apparatus disclosed in JP 9-165163 A, a car guide rail is disposed in a space between a car and a wall of a hoistway. Further, a counterweight is disposed in a space behind the car guide rail within the hoistway. Moreover, a hoisting machine is disposed in a space in front of the car guide rail within the hoistway.
In the conventional elevator apparatus, however, a space for disposing the car guide rail between the car and the wall of the hoistway needs to be secured. This entails an increase in the space for the hoistway.